


Hot for Teacher

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is a good parent, M/M, all the pynch AUs, he's a surprisingly good teacher, let the boy teach, pynch - Freeform, ronan teacher AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam has an amazing one night stand with a guy he meets at a bar. The only problem? Turns out this guy is his daughter's kindergarten teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

Adam woke up, stretching quietly and looking at the man asleep next to him. He was still passed out, sprawled on his stomach on the mattress. The covers were by his knees, giving Adam a view of his back tattoo and pert ass. Part of Adam wanted a repeat performance of last night, remembering how Ronan felt under him, how good thrusting into him felt and how loud Ronan had been, moaning and shouting Adam’s name. He glanced down Ronan’s back, lightly tracing some of the scratches he left. He reminded himself that this was a one night stand, having sex again in the morning would lead to breakfast and possibly more. Not what Adam wanted. 

When he went to the bar that night he hadn’t expected much. Adam had been planning to nurse a drink on his own and maybe play a game of darts. But halfway through the night he had felt someone not so subtly  staring at him. Adam had turned and looked at the man, who didn’t even bother to avert his eyes, he just raised his glass as a 'hello' and continued watching. 

After three drinks Adam had finally walked over to him, asking the glaring man if he came here often. He snorted, telling Adam that that was a terrible pick up line but Adam had gotten the last laugh when, twenty minutes later, they were making out in the parking lot.

“How about we get out of here?” Adam had asked, grinding hard against Ronan (he had finally thought to ask his name), who was trapped between him and the building. He could feel Ronan’s erection pressed against his and hear his heavy panting in Adam’s good ear. He wasn’t normally one for a one night stand but the last few weeks had wound him up and he needed a release. This stranger was damn sexy and having his hands run over Adam was enough to make him break him his normal rules. 

“You sure?” Ronan asked. In response, Adam attacked Ronan’s neck, nipping and biting the tender flesh. 

“So fucking sure.” He said, nudging his nose against Ronan’s chin to gain better access. 

“Your place or mine?” Ronan asked, tipping his head for Adam.

“Yours.” 

That lead to a slightly drunk uber ride back to Ronan’s small apartment. He hadn’t even noticed what Ronan’s apartment looked like, too concerned with getting to the bedroom and getting clothes off. 

Now, in the morning light, he looked around the small room. It wasn’t decorated beyond a small raven statue on the dresser. Adam was curious what it was for but not enough to wake Ronan up and ask. Instead he got up quietly, slipping his clothes back on. 

He stood, dressed, and looked down at the man. He debated waking him up to say goodbye but didn’t see the point, it was a one time thing. Neither expected anything more out of it. 

Adam slipped out the room and apartment, requesting an uber to meet him outside the building. He wasn’t exactly sure where he was but it looked like it was a 15$ ride back to his place.

By the time Adam was home he was already thinking about the day ahead, happily basking in the afterglow of great sex. He touched his lips, remembering how Ronan's had felt on them, full and needy. He briefly regretted not getting Ronan’s number but he wasn’t sure that he wanted someone for just a hookup. Adam shook his head, this is why he didn’t do things like this. These things were supposed to be simple and he always over thought it after. It was like his mind couldn't just let him have a good time, he needed to analyze it until all the enjoyment was drained away. 

He had just opened the front door to his townhouse when his phone rang. He frowned at the caller id. It was Martha, his ex. “Hi,” He said, taking his shoes off and starting a pot of coffee.

“You remember what tomorrow is, right?” She asked, her tone indicated that she was already annoyed with him after they’d talked for all of 2 seconds.

“Of course I do, it’s been on the calendar for months.” He replied, harsher than necessary. Talking to her always set him on edge, especially when she started conversations like this. There was a good reason they weren’t together and calls like this always reminded him of that. Her little checking in calls drove him crazy, like she was trying to make him feel incompetent. He didn’t need her to remind him, he was the the one who had set everything up.

“Just wanted to make sure.” She replied unapologetically. “I’ll drop her off tonight. You'll be home, I assume. I know sometimes you go out. I don’t want to leave her at an empty house.”

He bit back the retort that that was one time, over three years ago and it was because she had been an hour early. Instead he settled on, “Yes Martha.” 

“Fantastic.” She said, her voice syrupy and sweet. “ _So_ glad we talked.”

“Oh, me too.” He said, hanging up on her and grabbing a box of cereal. Talking to Martha was exhausting. The pair had been together for two years many years ago and wouldn’t have any reason to talk if it weren’t for their daughter, Sam. It had been a slip up, sex between her switching birth control, and lead to a bouncing baby. They had debated putting her up for adoption but, once they held her they knew she was theirs. Their friends told them it was bad idea, that they were too young to raise a baby and they had been right. 

They had only been 21 and it was hard. The two were happy for six months after Sam was born but soon it was clear that they weren’t good together. Adam was too closed off and uptight for her, she was too wild and unorganized for him. They had broken up but tried to be civil for Sam. 

That had been nearly five years ago and the two had a strained relationship at best. But they made it work. Now that their daughter was finally starting kindergarten Adam hoped that things would get easier, they would have a routine to follow, rules to keep to. Agreeing on an elementary school hadn’t been easy but they had finally found a small Montessori school that all three loved. The only drawback had been that they couldn’t meet her teacher because he had been gone all summer but because they loved everything else they weren't worried about it. He had glowing, if strange, reviews from the other staff and teachers. 

That was what tomorrow was, Sam’s first day of school. Adam would be bringing her in early to finally meet the teacher. Supposedly, he seemed harsh at first but was a miracle worker with the kids, willing to get down to their level to relate to them. And he made sure that they spent time outside, going on nature walks and planting crops, something that Adam felt strongly about. Sam was an energetic kid and Adam didn’t want her stuck in a chair for 8 hours a day.  As for Sam, she was beside herself with excitement, the first field trip was to a farm and she would be milking a cow, an epic experience for a born and raised city kid.

Adam set to his tasks for the day, getting things ready for Sam’s arrival. The day flew by and the drop off with Martha went smoothly, only marred slightly by Martha’s underhanded comment about the sparseness of his home. She loved to pick at his style, insisting that his home was too utilitarian. She liked to buy accessories and small knick knacks whereas Adam didn’t see the point. He preferred to keep things tidy and minimal. 

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” He asked her as the door closed behind Martha. He took her small backpack, setting it beside her shoes for tomorrow morning. 

Sam bobbed her head. “Yes! I want to milk the cow!” Adam chuckled, seeing some of Martha’s best traits in her. Her excitement and joy for things bled through into everything she did. Sometimes Adam expected to find her literally bouncing off the walls. 

He chuckled. “That’s not for a few weeks, tomorrow you’ll be meeting your teacher and classmates.”

Worry crossed her small face. In moments like this Adam saw himself in her, fear and apprehension about something new. He hated that this was where he saw his characteristics shine, in her nervousness about new people and things. But he was determined not to let her give into it. 

“Sam, pumpkin, it’ll be great, you’ll get to meet your teach and a bunch of new friends! You’ll love it.”

She looked up at him, skeptical. Another thing they shared. “Really?” When she wasn’t jumping for joy she shared Adam’s solemness, slipping into her own world  at times. Adam always asked where she went and she would just shrug and say ‘the forest’. For someone who had only gone camping twice she loved the woods and nature, just like her dad. He tried to bring her outside when he could, wanting her to be surrounded by nature and trees. She always seemed so at home there, so comfortable. Sometimes he regretted raising her in the city, wondering he if would be happier on a farm. But he wasn't a farmer, and their lives were here. 

He nodded, following through on his plan to keep her spirits up. “You get to meet your teacher alone, it’s very special. And we’ll go get ice cream after your first day.” 

She pursed her small lips and nodded, accepting the bribe. He pulled out her favorite game and they played it until bedtime, trying to take her mind off tomorrow. He didn’t want to admit it but he was nervous too. He hoped that she would make friends, and like school. She was smart and he worried about her being bored. He pushed these concerns down, there was nothing he could do about them tonight. 

The next morning was chaotic, trying to get both of them ready. Sam wasn’t a morning kid and Adam was barely functional until he had coffee. As a result, they were running late and Adam had a coffee stain on his shirt. He already regretted agreeing to meet the teacher, he was going to be late for work.

“Room 3, room 3.” He said, peering into the rooms, looking for hers. Sam was anxious, tugging on his hand and trying to convince him to turn around. 

Finally they were outside of the room and Sam pulled a full stop. “I don’t want to go in.” She said stubbornly. “Let’s go home. I don’t need to meet a sheep. ”

He sighed, bending down on a knee to talk to her.  She had been worried all morning, asking him questions about what school would be like and how many other kids would be there. He again saw himself in her, watching her trying to gather information so she would be ready. But she was still uncomfortable with the unknown, and the change. 

“Listen peach,” He started. “New things are scary, I know. But we need to try them so we can grow and learn. We need to take things one day at a time, remember? I’m sure you’ll love school once you get started- plus, if you don’t you’ll never get to milk that cow.”

She was debating his argument when he heard a voice behind him. “Your dad is right you know, about the new stuff and the cow.”

Sam’s brow furrowed as she glanced from Adam to the stranger. Finally, she nodded slowly. “Fine, one day at a time.” 

Adam let out a sigh of relief and turned around to say thank you. His mouth fell open as he was met by Ronan, his one night stand. Both gaped at each other, shocked. 

Adam stood slowly, looking from Ronan to Sam. “Why don’t you go test the toys?” Ronan offered, breaking the silence. “There’s a few other kids in there who are testing them now and they might need some help.”

“Okay! I’m good at that!” Sam nodded eagerly at this and left, excited by the prospect of unmarred toys, already forgetting her nervousness. 

Once he was sure she was out of earshot Adam spoke, “Didn’t expect to see you again. You’re Mr. Lynch,the kindergarten teacher?” He asked, trying to keep his voice even. Internally he was panicking. 

Ronan nodded. “You’re Mr. Parrish then?” 

Adam nodded too, examining Ronan. He was in a button up plaid with skinny jeans. He looked amazing. Adam was surprised at how he managed to look perfectly approachable and yet also have an air of ‘fuck off’. 

It was because he looked comfortable, Adam realized. He was in his element here. Adam never would have pegged him as a teacher but seeing him here, with his badge and a pencil behind his ear, it made sense. 

“Is this, uh, will it being a problem?” Adam asked, worried. He remembered the struggle to find a space for Sam, and the excitement when they had settled on one. He hoped he hadn't ruined that. 

Ronan shook his head, still seeming surprised that Adam was standing in front of him. Adam understood the feeling, he hadn’t expected to see the other man again, especially after he darted out without saying goodbye.  “No, I mean, we’re not exactly supposed to date parents but it's an unspoken thing. And we didn’t know. We weren’t exactly swapping life stories.” Ronan said and Adam noticed, with some satisfaction, a blush crept onto his face as he spoke. He wondered if Ronan was shy, he had seemed so forward at the bar but maybe that was who he was there, not who he was everyday. 

“No we weren’t,” Adam agreed.

“You didn’t even mention you had a kid.” Ronan said, sounding a little hurt as he glanced into the room, checking on the kids. Adam could hear the happy screams of kids, Sam’s included. 

The comment made him defensive. “It wasn’t relevant. It’s not like we were on a date.” We were just having mind blowing sex, he added to himself, glancing at Ronan’s neck. The bruises he had left were mostly covered by his collar but Adam could see them poking out. It sent a small jolt of desire through him. 

“You’re right.” Ronan admitted as he looked back at Adam. He sounded almost sad. Then he added, “She’s cute.” 

Adam nodded, trying to relax.  This was already going to be weird, he didn’t need to make it hostile too. “Thanks. She’s a great kid.”

“So are you-” He pointed to his ring finger. 

“No!” Adam cried, putting his hands up. He didn’t want Ronan to think he had cheated. “No, I was with her mom, years ago. We split up and we share custody.” Ronan nodded, looking like he wanted to ask more but stopping himself. Adam found himself almost reaching for Ronan’s hands before stopping himself. He wanted to feel them on him again, to prove how very single he was. 

Get a grip, he told himself, he’s off limits. He’s Sam’s teacher and that’s it. 

He glanced at his watch. “I should get going.” He said, trying not to be alarmed at just how late he was. “Is there anything I need to know?”

Ronan nodded and walked into his classroom, returning with a folder. “Some basics, what we’ll be doing this year, plans for field trips and my cell number. I give to everyone.” He added as Adam flipped through the pages.

“Thanks.” 

“You’ll get an email soon about joining the PTA. I’m the teacher rep for it.”

Adam let out a chuckle before he could stop himself as he looked at Ronan. “How did you end up with that?” He could believe Ronan as a teacher but him leading the PTA was too much. 

“Lost at poker.” He replied and Adam couldn’t tell if he was joking. 

Adam wanted to say more, maybe a sorry or to ask if things were really okay. But he decided that it wouldn’t help. “Well, I need to leave, thanks, for everything. Be seeing you, I guess.” He said awkwardly. 

Ronan nodded. “You certainly will. Think about signing up for PTA.”

Adam waved with the envelope, popping his head in to say goodbye to Sam. She was already happily surrounded by toys and barely noticed him. It made him feel both better about leaving her and sad that she adjusted so quickly. 

He left for work, trying not to think about how Sam’s first day was going. He had a handy distraction in the fact that he would be seeing his one night stand several times a week. He wasn’t sure what to do- and wondered if Ronan was actually okay with this. He debated trying to find a different school for Sam, or at least switching her class but he didn’t want her to pay for his mistake. And he knew that Martha would never let him live it down. It was probably too late to move her for the fall anyway. 

He sighed, he would just have to make the best of it. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad, they had only slept together once. They were adults, they could get over it.

Plus, he would only be seeing Ronan around Sam, who would be the perfect buffer. There was no way he was joining the PTA so he would only see him when he picked up or dropped her off. Easy enough, Adam told himself, pulling up his latest spreadsheet and diving in.  This would be fine. 

\--------

Three weeks later and it was mostly fine. Adam had been avoiding Ronan as much as he could, trying to pick Sam up when others were around. 

Seeing Ronan was kids showed Adam another side. He didn’t coddle them, he explained things in a frank manner that the kids seemed to appreciate. He was willing to go to their level and listen, Adam often saw him on one knee, nodding as kids explained their issues (thought Adam had also seen him make the quick decision of just taking a toy away when things went too far). Sam had only had rave reviews, telling Adam over dinner about how Mr. Lynch said this or Mr. Lynch did that. 

They avoided talking about anything beyond Sam and school but occasionally Adam could feel Ronan’s eyes on him- and his eyes would linger on Ronan. The temperature in the room seemed to rise several degrees whenever they were both in it and Adam resolved early on to never be alone with Ronan.   It felt too dangerous to be with just him. Adam was attracted to him. He could deny it all he wanted but the reason he had gone home with him that first night was because there was something Adam liked in his dark good looks and mischievous smile.

But fate had other plans. Martha had signed up to go on the field trip with Sam but was called away to a work conference at the last minute. She called Adam, insisting that he take her place. Adam refused, pretending that work was too busy but she had laid on the guilt thick, saying this was for Sam, she wanted a parent there, Adam needed to be there for her. He had finally agreed just to get her to stop asking. He knew he could handle it. 

So here he was, on an early Friday morning, clutching his coffee and watching as kids paired up for the bus ride. Sam was with Kevin, her new best friend that she had met on that first day. The two were thick as thieves and she didn’t seem to care at all if Adam was there. 

Sure, do it for Sam, he thought, sipping his coffee. The other parents seemed to know each other and were discussing the latest PTA gossip next to him. They had introduced themselves and seemed nice enough but it was too early for Adam to engage in chit chat. 

Adam saw that Ronan seemed to be struggling too, the hour earlier start didn’t seem to agree with him either. He was grabbing a last minute permission slip and triple counting the kids.

“Everyone on the bus?” He asked, looking around once more. “Great. Parents remember, let your kids run this. We’ll have groups set up so everyone can see everything but otherwise we want them to be free to run around and enjoy the farm. Once we get there we’ll break up, two adults for every 4 or 5 kids. It should be a fun day.” 

The parents nodded and funneled onto the bus. Adam was last and saw there was only one seat open, next to Ronan in the back. 

“You know, you strike me like a back of the bus troublemaker.” Adam said, falling next to him. The seats were much smaller than he remembered, it was impossible for the two tall men to not be touching. 

“I used to be. Now I’m back here to watch all the kids.” Ronan told him before glancing at everyone. The bus was loud, full of happy, shrill screams and laughter. Adam could see that Sam was deep into a game of cat’s cradle, her tongue sticking out as she grabbed the strings. 

Adam saw Ronan run his hands over his face and shaved head, groaning quietly. “Tired?” Adam asked.

Ronan nodded. “I remembered the allergy book for the kids but forgot my coffee.” 

Adam hesitated then handed his over to Ronan. “I’ll share.” He offered when Ronan looked confused. “It’s hazelnut,” he added when Ronan didn’t move.

Ronan took it and Adam ignored the jolt that passed through him as their fingers touched. He was not allowed to feel this way and he had no indication that Ronan felt the same. He watched as Ronan drank it, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Unbidden, the thought of running his tongue along it came into his mind.

He shook his head, trying to shake the thought of the noises Ronan would make. It wasn't allowed. He couldn't do this. Instead he asked Ronan how he got into teaching. Ronan smirked, “Because I don’t look like one?” He said, passing the coffee back.

Adam put his hands up innocently. “I didn’t say that.” He replied, taking a drink.

“No but you thought it, everyone does. Especially when they see my tattoo.” Ronan leaned back, his head on the seat. “I didn’t know that I wanted to do this. In fact, I was certain I didn’t. I was in college for history and we had to go to an elementary school and teach kids about a time in history- any time. So I picked the crusades. The kids loved it- their parents didn’t but it wasn’t about them.” Ronan chuckled and accept the coffee, taking another drink.

“I realized how much I liked it. It’s easier being around kids, they’re honest and usually just want a real answer. And they’re excited about things.” Ronan shrugged, passing the coffee back again. “I like watching when they get something for the first time, the excitement in their eyes and the pure joy of it. I’d take kids over adults any day.”

Adam nodded along with Ronan’s story. “That’s amazing, to find something you love.”

“What about you?”

Adam barked a laugh, “ Are you asking if I’m passionate about project management? No, not exactly. But once we found out that Martha was pregnant,” He shrugged. “I needed something stable and this is.”

Ronan nodded, “What did you want to do?”

Adam leaned back now, next to Ronan. “Be an author. I still write, sometimes, but I haven’t had time. And doing it full time is too much of a gamble.”

“Gotta pay the man.” 

“Exactly.”

The two talked until the bus stopped. It was the easiest time that Adam had had talking to someone for a while. He rarely told people about his writing, concerned that they would judge him, or say it was just a hobby, but Ronan hadn’t. Adam didn’t want to admit how much that meant to him.

As the bus parked Ronan stood, going over rules with the kids and assigning them to parents. Adam was with Sam, Kevin and two other kids. He was also with Ronan. 

“How do you feel about being stuck with the teacher?” Ronan asked after everyone left the bus. 

“Like I’m being punished.” Adam replied with a grin. 

He watched Ronan’s eyes flash and realized that what he said could come across very differently if they weren’t on a school trip. He flushed but recovered as Sam took his hand. “Dad! Come on, we’re seeing the cows first.” She said, impatiently tugging at his hand.

“Cows wait for no man.” Ronan told him, walking with the other kids. 

Adam scoffed and let Sam lead him. He was impressed by Ronan’s farm knowledge. He seemed right at home here, he instinctively knew where to pet the cow to get her to relax and helped all the kids milk her. This continued throughout the day, Ronan being comfortable and knowing how to do everything. Adam wasn’t very helpful, he nearly fell off the stool when he tried to milk the cow, Ronan had to help him, crouching near Adam and covering his hands with his own rough ones. Adam forgot how to breath for a minute. 

The group ate lunch on top of hay bales, much to the kid’s delight and the parent’s annoyance. “I feel like I have hay in everywhere.” Adam grumbled, trying to get comfortable.

“Just your hair.” Ronan said, reaching his hand up and brushing Adam’s hair. His hand lingered slightly, barely touching Adam. “She has the same color as you.” He said almost absentmindedly. 

“Lucky her, dusty brown hair.” Adam said, trying not to lean into the touch. 

“I like it.” Ronan told him. Adam’s heart the beating rapidly and all he could think about was if he moved an inch he’d be kissing Ronan. Here, in front of two dozen kids and their parents. That was what made him move back, even though he didn’t want to. 

“I’m going to check on Sam.” He said, standing. He didn’t need to, Sam was sitting with her friends, swapping string cheese for cookies and giggling. But he still sat near her, needing to not be by Ronan for a bit. The whole day had been too much for Adam. Ronan was like a drug and Adam was sure he would OD if he stayed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was supposed to be a one shot but that didn't happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can take a scale.” Ronan said. “That’s the whole point, to let people take them.”
> 
> Adam licked his lips, not missing how Ronan’s eyes fell to them. This was dangerous. He knew it. He was playing with fire. But that didn’t stop him from running his hand over Ronan’s chest until he finally plucked a bright yellow piece of paper on Ronan’s left side.

After that it was impossible for Adam to ignore Ronan. Whenever Adam was at the school it felt like he was everywhere that Adam was. It didn’t seem to be on purpose, Adam would be at Sam’s locker, bending down to help her and when he stood Ronan would be there, helping another student but secretly watching Adam from the corner of his eye. Or when Adam had to drop off a permission slip and their fingers touched briefly. It made Adam’s breath catch and he was sure Ronan noticed. 

It would have been easier if Adam was the only one with feelings but he knew it wasn’t one sided.  He looked forward to Tuesdays, Thursdays and every other Fridays when he picked Sam up. He could feel Ronan watching him and making up reasons to talk to Adam. And he fell for it every time. He knew that he should avoid Ronan but instead he found himself memorizing little things about Ronan, like how his smile changed depending on how he felt about the parents. When he was annoyed it become bigger and toothier, like he was trying harder to convince them- and himself- that he didn’t want to strangle them. The parents didn’t seem to pick up on it, continuing to prattle about why their child needed special treatment and Adam would just watch Ronan’s smile grow bigger and bigger. 

There were other things too. Ronan would fiddle with his bracelets when he wanted to stop talking to someone, using them as a distraction from whatever the person was saying, or put his hands in his back pockets, leaning forward slightly, when he was paying close attention. He also noticed that Ronan seemed to always have his hands in his pockets when he talked to Adam. 

Adam was pretty sure he was developing a paveloanian response to some of Ronan’s habits. He knew that he should be trying to separate himself, to put up more barriers but found he couldn’t. Instead he found himself laughing when Ronan made jokes about the other teachers or leaning into Ronan’s small touches. The touches were always innocent, picking lint of Adam or brushing a stray hair but Adam noticed that he never did it with other parents. Adam spent too much time noticing Ronan, he knew that. 

He managed to avoid being alone with Ronan for the next few weeks, until the class Halloween party. Halloween was on a Sunday so the party was scheduled for the Friday before. Adam had gotten several passive aggressive emails about signing up for it from the other kindergarten teacher and no small amount of pressure from Sam in the form of puppy dog eyes and a trembling bottom lip. He finally relented, much to Sam’s joy and agreed to volunteer. 

Then he learned that he was expected to dress up. Sam wanted to be little red riding hood and insisted that he dress up as a wolf. Adam didn’t mind this, masks weren’t allowed but it was easy enough for him to glue some fake hair on his hands and do some gray face makeup to make her happy. 

Sam looked adorable in her red cape and poofy dress. He had to hide the dress from her in the weeks leading up to the party, she wanted to wear it all the time and had already ripped it once. She insisted on getting a basket for her Halloween candy and Adam couldn’t refuse, especially since she had been practicing her skipping in the house. She was excited like only a 5 year old could be for the school party and then trick or treating. 

Adam had never been big on Halloween. He didn’t like ghosts or magic much and, growing up, his parents had refused to buy him a costume or taking him trick or treating. It was one of the reasons he let Sam run the show this year. If all it took to make her happy was a basket and him in a red plaid shirt he’d do it in a heartbeat. 

Finally, it was the day of the party. It went all afternoon, starting with a parade to collect all the kids and leading them to the gym, where there were games and activities for the afternoon.

Adam showed up early and was assigned to the touch and feel station, where kids would be blindfolded and lead to various bowls full of eyeballs (peeled grapes) and intestines (limp spaghetti). The kids would be showing up soon, until then Adam had nothing to do. 

He tried to avoid looking for Ronan but his eyes found him, directing other parents around and fixing last minute things. Adam smiled, enjoying watching Ronan as he ran an annoyed hand over his shaved head, clearly trying not to yell at a parent for messing up the apple bobbing. Adam tried to figure out what Ronan’s costume was. He was wearing a black tank top and jeans but the top was covered in bright pieces of papers, almost like scales. 

Ronan started walking over and Adam pretended to be busy, checking if there were enough blindfolds ready. “Everything good over here?” Ronan asked and Adam looked up, trying to think of a witty response. . 

His feelings had advanced into a full blown crush. He could admit that to himself. He found Ronan attractive but also loved watching him with the kids, especially Sam. As much as he tried to tell himself that this wasn’t allowed it didn’t stop him from imagining Ronan naked, or -even more dangerous- imagining him the next morning, having breakfast with him and Sam. Adam liked that daydream a lot. 

He forced himself to answer, realizing he had been quiet for a beat too long. “Yes. I’ve got my bowls of eyes and fluids ready.”

Ronan smiled then let his eyes flick over Adam, slow enough that Adam felt himself flush. “Big bad wolf huh?” Ronan asked. “Gonna huff and puff and blow my house down?”

Adam wasn’t good at flirting. And he really wasn’t good at it here, in his daughter’s school gym and with her hot teacher. 

But he was willing to try, even if the voice in the back of his head was telling him not to. He couldn’t resist Ronan’s smile, or how he was slightly too close to Adam. 

“Only if you’re asking.” He said, grinning at the strangled noise that escaped from Ronan. He gave Ronan a minute to recover then asked, “What are you?” 

“The rainbow fish.” Adam’s expression must have told him that that didn’t answer his question. “Kid’s book, about a fish with lots of colorful scales who shares them with her friends. The kids voted on it.”

“It’s a good look for you.” Adam told him, fingering one of the pieces of paper on Ronan’s chest. He enjoyed how Ronan flushed under his touch.

“You can take a scale.” Ronan said. “That’s the whole point, to let people take them.”

Adam licked his lips, not missing how Ronan’s eyes fell to them. This was dangerous. He knew it. He was playing with fire. But that didn’t stop him from running his hand over Ronan’s chest until he finally plucked a bright yellow piece of paper on Ronan’s left side. 

“Good choice.” Ronan said. Adam thought it had dropped slightly.

Adam played with the piece of paper, “What do I do with this now?”

Ronan smirked. “It’s a gift. Do whatever you want with it.” 

“Help me pick a spot to put it.” Adam said.

Ronan looked like he may pass out but he took the paper back, looking at Adam and deciding. He finally pressed it to Adam’s side, exactly where it had been on Ronan. Adam could feel his hand’s heat through his shirt. 

“Perfect.” Adam said. He wanted to add more but another teacher started telling everyone that the kids would arrive soon and asked people to get to their places.

“See you around.” Ronan said and Adam nodded, watching him walk away. 

He didn’t have long to think about what he was doing, or how insane it was, before kids swarmed his station. He focused on the kids, blindfolding them and laughing as they squeed from the cold pasta and other items. Sam came through his station at least three times, dragging different friends with her each time to show off their matching costumes. Adam didn’t look up for the next several hours until the party was over and the kids were lead back in their rooms. 

“You can leave whenever, thanks for your help!” A teacher told Adam but he shook his head. He had taken the day off and didn’t need to leave until it was time to pick up Sam. 

“Do you need help tearing down?” He asked and she nodded gratefully, pointing to a decorated area and asking him to take it down. 

He was pulling down streamers when he felt them tugged on the other end. Looking over he saw it was Ronan, now in just a black tee with a few colored scales. “Shouldn't you be teaching my daughter to read?” 

He shrugged. “She’s got vowels down, everything else is gravy.” Ronan continued to pull the streamers down, moving closer to Adam as he worked.

“Not exactly an answer.” 

Ronan laughed. “Most kids get picked up early so we combined the classes for today. I offered to help here while the other teacher watches the remaining kids.”

Adam grimaced. “So am I one of the bad parents because Sam in still in class?”

“Absolutely.” Ronan replied, smirking. 

“Hey!” Adam reached over and hit him, making Ronan laugh.

“You did ask.” 

“Guess I should leave then, collect my poor neglected kid.” He pretended to drop the crepe paper he was holding and Ronan rolled his eyes.

“Don’t act like that, or at least help me bring these supplies back to my room first.”

“I thought the laughter and joy of children was your pay.” 

Ronan rolled his eyes and shoved a box into Adam’s arms. “Come on Parrish.” 

The two started back to Ronan’s room, talking about Halloween plans. 

“No adult plans?” Ronan asked as they reached his room. 

Adam gave a half hearted shrug. “I I didn’t get invited to anything. Most of my friends have kids, or are just boring. And Martha has Sam on Halloween. What about you?” He was dropping Sam off tomorrow morning. He didn’t mind not having plans, he was planning to watch old horror movies on his own with popcorn. 

Ronan was fiddling with the lock and finally got the door open. “My friends are having a fancy Halloween party. They do it every year, it's a masquerade ball. I never go but they’re bugging me to this year so I might do that.” He indicated to the back of his room. “All this goes in the closet.”

“Just like 15 year old me.” Adam joked and enjoyed the snort from Ronan in return. He followed Ronan into the cramped closet. As he walked in he realized it was a poor decision. The closet was much too small for both of them and they had to shut the door to put the boxes away. 

The sad bare bulb did nothing to hide the proximity. Ronan was trying to shove his box above Adam’s head but instead he ended up leaning over Adam, who was still holding his own box. The whole scene was too intimate, Ronan’s face screwed up in concentration and Adam trying to lean back but not finding any room. Both were sweaty from the work and the heat of the small space. He could smell the slight tang of Ronan’s sweat and, try as he did to avoid it, his eyes kept trailing to his arms and how the muscles moved. 

Adam wondered how he kept doing this to himself. It was like they were magnetic, the two were constantly pulled towards each other even as Adam tried to stay away. 

Ronan didn’t seem to notice Adam’s discomfort, too focused on shoving the box between one labeled ‘xmas’ and another labeled ‘magazine clippings’. He finally got it to stay and turned to Adam, noticing for the first time how close they were. 

“I can take that.” Ronan offered, pointing to the box. 

He thought about arguing but Ronan was already reaching for the box, his hands landing on top of Adam’s as he grabbed it. They stayed that way for a beat, the box pressed between them and both staring at each other. Adam knew if it weren’t for the box he probably would have given in and kissed Ronan there, in the dark, safe place. Ronan’s eyes told Adam that he felt the same. His fingers tightened on the box and Ronan’s tightened over his own. 

Adam eventually managed to speak. “I should go.” He didn’t want to, he wanted Ronan to put the damn box down so Adam could attack him and push him against the wall, finally running his hands over those damn arms and attacking Ronan’s neck with his lips and teeth. But that wasn’t allowed. Even though he was sure that Ronan wanted it just as bad as him, this wasn’t about Adam, it was about Sam. He had to do this for her. 

Ronan nodded and, with some maneuvering, Adam left the closet. Back in the room he took a deep breath, marveling at how much cooler it was. He glanced back at the closed door for a long second then left, needing to go before he did something stupid. 

Until now, Adam resisted talking to his friends about this but he knew he couldn’t put it off any longer. He hadn’t told anyone about it because he had been trying to convince himself that it didn’t mean anything. He’d been trying to convince himself for months and it was clearly a lie. Now, he needed someone to talk him out of it, to tell him he was being an idiot.  He swung by to pick up Sam, asking how the rest of her day was and taking her home. He let her play video games while he called his friend Henry. 

“Parrish, how’s it going?” Henry and him had been friends since college and, while sometimes Adam wanted to strangle him, Henry was always there when Adam needed him. He was one of the first people that Adam told about the break up- and the one who helped Adam move out and on from Martha. They’d been close for a long time and Adam knew that Henry wouldn’t bullshit him. 

After a quick catch up he told Henry about Ronan, starting at the bar. 

“Wow, you really screwed the pooch on this one, huh?” Henry said as Adam finished. 

“Kinda, yea.” Adam said, fixing himself a drink. 

“Just sleep with him, it’s probably not as good as you remember and then you’ll get over him.”

Adam thought back to the closet, to the heat between him and Ronan. “It would be as good as I remember.” 

Henry laughed. “Fine, sleep with someone else. Go back to that bar, it’s clearly packed with Adam- sexuals.” 

Adam sat on a stool, watching Sam twisting and turning as her character did. “Hilarious. And no.” 

He could hear Henry chewing on something, probably his trademark toothpick. “Alright, I’m going to a party tomorrow. Come with me. We’ll get you nice and drunk and get your mind off the sexy teacher man.” 

Adam wanted to say no but he knew that Henry was trying and maybe this was what he needed, a distraction. “Fine but all I have is a wolf costume.” 

“You just need a mask, it's a masquerade ball.”

“Sounds perfect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap was supposed to include the party but then you guys would have been waiting at least another week for an update. This way, you get a Halloween chap near halloween- pretty nifty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is your type?”
> 
> Vexing kindergarten teachers, apparently , He thought. Out loud he said, “You didn't wear your fish costume.”
> 
> “Didn’t want drunk people pulling off my scales.” Adam swore that Ronan leaned in further as he spoke.
> 
> “I liked that costume.” Adam put his hand on Ronan’s side, where he had grabbed the scale, and watched as Ronan closed his eyes in response to the light touch, his lips parting slightly. Adam thought about how much he missed during the first time they had sex. It had been so rushed, all grabbing and groping, but now he knew that Ronan would melt under a simple touch. He took in the way Ronan’s hand tightened on the railing and how his jaw set. He wanted to take his time and draw it out, touching Ronan slowly and observing how else he reacted.

On Saturday Henry picked Adam up in his flashy sports car. Adam made fun of him for it but Henry insisted that it was essential for his image, which Adam couldn’t argue with.

Henry grinned out at him, holding up a dragon mask.  It was fitted to his face, red and orange lines that looked like flames but also looked dangerous, highlighting his high cheekbones. To complete the effect he was wearing a blood red, fitted suit.

“And I’ve got wings in the back.” He said as Adam took the outfit in.

“Not one for subtly.” Adam said, hopping into the passenger seat.

“No reason for it. Look at this body.” Henry dragged an arm down his torso, grinning at him. “I like your costume though, sexy wolf. That should get you laid.”

“Not really my plan.” Adam said. He was wearing the same shirt that he wore to Sam’s party, complete with the wolf hair. He bought a cheap wolf’s mask to go with it, something that covered only his eyes and nose, knowing that a full mask would annoy him.

Henry smirked at him. “Might not matter what your plan is. Someone is definitely going to want your howl.”

Adam furrowed his brow. “That didn’t really make sense but thanks.”

Henry laughed and started driving, catching Adam up on his week, including a recent shenanigan with his husband, and Adam’s other best friend, Noah and a skateboard. Noah insisted that he would never outgrow skateboarding and tried to prove it by  performing a complicated jump that had ended up with him face down on the concrete. Laughing, Adam reminded himself to call his friends more. He liked Henry but hadn’t seen him in a long time and it was his own doing. When Sam was born he had poured himself into being a father and assumed that their friends would find him boring because he was a parent. It hadn’t been true. They had kept showing up, kept bringing over food or offering to help them. It had been one of the only things that had gotten Adam through the first year.

Since then, Adam still had a tendency to withdraw when he got stressed or worried. But they never let him abandon them. Henry would show up with board games and pizza or Noah would show up with a craft for Sam. They usually always involved glitter and Adam hated them but enjoyed how much Sam loved her uncles.

“Thanks for inviting me.” Adam said as they neared the house.

“Well Noah has something with his band so you’re a decent substitute date.”

“Charming as always Cheng.”

They pulled up to a well kept tudor house and Adam whistled. “How do you know these people again?” He asked as they parked.

“I work with the husband, we’re both newbies at the law firm.”

“You’re sure they’re okay with you bringing a guest?” He asked. The house was decked out, jack o’lanterns lining the sidewalk as they walked up. Cardboard graves decorated the lawn, with skeleton hands and feet poking out.

“Yes! Come on,” Henry grabbed his hand, pulling Adam inside.

The interior was even more of a surprise. The walls were draped in black cloth, giving it a gothic feel. He could see a table of food and drinks on his left and a makeshift dance floor in a darkened room on the right. The rest of the space was filled with people in costumes, some homemade and others purchased. Adam immediately stopped, trying to stay against the wall, but Henry pulled him into the fray.

“Let’s get you a drink.” He said, tugging him to the impressively laid table full of different mixers and soda, complete with a large punch bowl in the middle. “Here,” Henry poured him a drink and thrust it into Adam’s hands. “Drink up.”

Adam smiled at Henry’s insistence and took a drink, looking around again, trying to take in everything. There were fake antique photos, with eyes that followed as you walked by. He was trying to figure out how they worked when he noticed someone watching them from the other side of the room. Dressed in all black with a raven mask, the other man was leaning against the wall with a drink in hand. Adam couldn’t be sure but it felt like he was staring at him and Henry.

He opened his mouth to say something but Henry was already tapping his shoulder. “Adam, this is Gansey and Blue, our hosts.”

Adam turned to look at the pair. The woman was dressed in bright colors, it looked like her outfit was made of shirts that she tore apart and stitched together. She had a long thin beak on her mask and was smiling at them.

The man’s outfit was similarly homemade looking, he had a yellow and orange mane that was made of strips of fabric. He didn’t have a mask, instead just wearing face makeup. “Welcome to our home,” Gansey said, gripping Adam’s hand in a firm handshake.

“Love the wolf costume.” Blue added, grinning at him.

“Thanks, I like yours too.” He said honestly. Both were odd costumes but also cute, and clearly made with love.

Blue beamed. “Thanks! I made them, Gansey didn’t want to be a lion at first but I convinced him.”

The man shrugged ruefully. “Not sure I have the personality for it. Blue knew she was going to be a hummingbird as soon as we decided on the theme.” She nodded, lifting her arms and showing off her wings.

The four chatted, Adam finishing his punch and enjoying stories about the strange clients Gansey and Henry had. Eventually, Blue wandered away, greeting other guests as they arrived. After twenty minutes or so Gansey turned to Henry, “I’ve got to show you that new manuscript I got. It’s from the 1400s, it was difficult to find.”

Henry nodded, excited and turned to Adam. “Gansey collects old European manuscripts. Want to come see it?”

He looked so thrilled at the prospect of an old piece of paper Adam nearly laughed but instead he shook his head. “I’ll stay down here, thanks though.” He could tell that their conversation would be about obscure pieces of history and Adam didn’t want to slow them down with explanations.

“I’ll find you when I come back down.”

Adam nodded, watching as they two left, heads bent and discussing long dead kings and queens. Grabbing a cookie, he decided to wander around. He wanted to see the rest of the house. He avoided the dance floor but saw a small space for games, including bobbing for apples and pin the fangs on the vampire.

Next he wandered upstairs, seeing more decorations but mostly closed doors that he wasn’t going to explore. He was admiring a piece of art, a king and queen sitting on their thrones, when he felt eyes on him again. He turned and saw the raven man again, coming up the stairs.

“Hello,” Adam said, giving him a small wave.” His mask only covered the bottom of his face too and Adam thought it he looked familiar.

“I thought you didn’t have any Halloween plans.” The man said, stopping a foot away from Adam.

Hearing the voice made him realize who it was. “Ronan?” He asked, surprised. He didn’t know how he had missed it the first time, now he recognized Ronan’s sharp jawline and his calloused hands.

Ronan nodded, taking another step closer. “How do you know Blue and Gansey?”

“I don’t, I’m here with a friend.” He said, glancing at Ronan’s exposed lips. The way he felt in the closet was back, a dull tugging in his stomach telling him to touch Ronan, to kiss him.  Only this was worse, they weren’t at the school. One of their barriers was removed and Adam’s resolve crumbled as Ronan stopped close to him, hand resting on the railing.

“The one who was holding your hand?”

“He’s very friendly.”  Adam felt himself leaning towards Ronan. They were alone upstairs, Adam hadn’t seen anyone in his wandering and he was just drunk enough that this felt like a good idea.

Ronan grunted. “I saw.”

He smirked. “Are you jealous?” Ronan didn’t respond and Adam laughed. “He’s married. And very much not my type.”

Ronan’s eyes flicked to Adam’s. “What is your type?”

 _Vexing kindergarten teachers, apparently_ , He thought. Out loud he said, “You didn't wear your fish costume.”

“Didn’t want drunk people pulling off my scales.” Adam swore that Ronan leaned in further as he spoke.

“I liked that costume.” Adam put his hand on Ronan’s side, where he had grabbed the scale, and watched as Ronan closed his eyes in response to the light touch, his lips parting slightly. Adam thought about how much he missed during the first time they had sex. It had been so rushed, all grabbing and groping, but now he knew that Ronan would melt under a simple touch. He took in the way Ronan’s hand tightened on the railing and how his jaw set. He wanted to take his time and draw it out, touching Ronan slowly and observing how else he reacted.

Damn, he wanted to sleep with Ronan again.

“Maybe I’ll wear it next year.” Ronan said, pulling Adam out of his thoughts. The step away that they had started with had dissolved and they were inches apart. Close enough that Adam could see the flecks of green in Ronan’s blue eyes.

He wanted to give a witty response, something about preferring to see it on the floor of his bedroom, but they were interrupted as Blue flew up the stairs. “Ronan! There you are! You promised to dance with me!” She said, stopping abruptly in front of them. Adam had quickly removed his hand and both had stepped back, looking like guilty teens who got caught making out.

“I never said that.” Ronan practically growled at her.

“You said you would dance with me if I promised not to take any pictures of you in that cute fish outfit. Only you used more colorful language.”

“She helped me make it,” Ronan told Adam as Blue grabbed his arm.

“Monster Mash is starting soon. Bring your friend, god knows that Henry and Gansey won't be back for a while.”

Ronan mouthed ‘help me’ at Adam as Blue dragged him back to the dance floor. He gave Ronan a small shrug as he followed. Adam leaned against the wall as Blue pulled Ronan to the dance floor. She was immediately dancing, moving along with the music. Her makeshift feathers flowed around her, making her look vaguely otherworldly as she danced.

In a stark contrast,  Ronan didn’t move, insteading crossing his arms and watching her until Blue grabbed his hands and spun him.  To Adam’s surprise, Ronan laughed, a rare sound that Adam relished. After that, Ronan started dancing, moving his hands and hips while Blue spun and twirled around him. The two had to stay far apart since both had beaks on their costumes, preventing them from getting too close.

Adam watched them dance for several songs, envying how easily they got along. It always felt like there was a pane of glass between him and Ronan, both of them holding something back, but with Blue he seemed relaxed. He was still the brooding, irritated Ronan Adam knew but with Blue he was smiling and even occasionally laughing.

After a while Blue grabbed Ronan’s hand again, leading him to Adam and putting his hand in Adam’s. “You two can dance now. I need to refill drinks.”

Adam opened his mouth to protest but she was already gone and Ronan was shrugging at him. “We don’t have to.”

“I don’t mind.” Adam said quickly, then cringed, worried that he seemed too eager.

Ronan’s eyes widened under his mask but he nodded. “Okay.” Still holding Adam’s hand he lead them back to the dance floor. They started dancing, Adam feeling self conscious, especially since Ronan’s hand was still in his. Ronan seemed to feel the same. He was moving less than he had been with Blue, barely shifting his hips. They stood apart because of Ronan’s beak, which Adam decided was probably a good thing. Because this was even worse than the hall. The room was dim and no one was paying attention to them. Adam could stare at Ronan all he wanted so he did, soaking him in. He felt Ronan doing the same. Neither spoke but both were fixated on each other, struck in this awful limbo where neither could leave or make a move.

The music shifted to a slow song and both moved in without speaking. Ronan moved his mask, hanging it off the back of his neck so they could be close. Ronan’s hands finding his hips and Adam’s winding around his neck.  

There was no box in the way now. They weren’t as close as other couples but they were well past how friends would dance.

“Enjoying the party?” Ronan asked.

“Yes, especially the company.” Adam said, smiling slightly.

“Good,” Ronan’s voice had become huskier, his hands gripping Adam’s hips tighter than necessary.  

Adam noticed that the dark makeup Ronan had around his eyes to hide them better  in his mask had smudged. He brought a hand up, cleaning the smudge with the tip of his finger. Ronan inclined his head into Adam’s touch and Adam felt the corners of his lips upturn. The behavior was cat like, arching into a touch. He let his fingers drop to Ronan’s chin, barely putting any pressure on it but still Ronan’s eyes fluttered and his lips parted. All Adam could think about was how beautiful he was. His fingers kept tracing Ronan’s face, eventually going to his lips. There he paused as Ronan’s eyes shot open, sure that he had done something wrong as Ronan took his hand and moved it down.

He started to say something, to apologize, but Ronan was leaning in, pressing his lips against Adam’s. Adam gasped, surprised, and Ronan started to move back but Adam surged after him, his hand going to the back of Ronan’s head to keep him close. He kissed Ronan solidly now, tilting his head to get a better angle. They leaned into each other fully, hips pressing together and arms wrapping against the other.

Adam slid his tongue along Ronan’s lips and Ronan parted them, letting him deepen the kiss. Ronan’s tongue moved against his, both trying to get more, to feel more. He let himself melt into the kiss, thinking only about Ronan’s lips and the small sounds he was making. He loved how Ronan’s hands gripped him, like he was worried Adam would disappear. The warm pressure of Ronan’s palm on his hip kept him centered while Ronan’s tongue made him want to fly away.

Until he heard Henry’s distinct voice, talking to Blue about finding Adam. He started, breaking the kiss and pulling back. “Fuck,” Adam whispered, alarmed. “Henry is here. I think -I should-”

Ronan looked stunned, not speaking and it took all of Adam’s self control not to kiss him again. But he couldn’t. Once was bad enough.

“I need to go. We shouldn’t have done this.” He said, stepping out of Ronan’s embrace. Ronan still didn’t speak so Adam left, finding Henry and making an excuse about needing to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After putting Sam to bed he grabbed his book, planning to read until he was tired. And he did, until his phone distracted him. Glancing down he saw it was a text from a number he didn’t have programmed in.
> 
> ‘I’m not good at being the better person’

After that, Adam avoided Ronan in earnest. He didn't go in Ronan’s room at the school, instead instructing Sam to meet him at the end of the hall. If she thought it was odd she never said, willing to run to Adam whenever he picked her up. It helped, Ronan was usually still in the room, trying to help stranglers along or grabbing something a kid forgot. Adam only saw him once or twice and he couldn’t help but stop and stare. Both times Ronan caught him watching and Adam turned bright red, quickly turning away. Ronan would look away too, seeming angry instead of embarrassed. 

Adam deserved it. He had literally run out on Ronan. He wasn’t proud of it. He had handled it in the worst way possible, he knew that. But he didn’t know how to fix it now. 

If he was being honest with himself, this was probably for the best. It was too hard to be around Ronan. He couldn’t be in the same room with him without thinking about his lips, his hands. Even now, after he had thoroughly fucked things up, he would still wake up from dreams about Ronan with a throbbing erection. It was messed up but he didn’t know a way around it. 

So he resigned himself to this, to sometimes glancing at Ronan in the hall but otherwise trying to get over him. He agreed to a date with one of Noah’s friends, despite his hatred of blind dates.

To his surprise, the date had gone well. He liked the guy and had more in common with him than he expected. They had agreed to a second date. Then a third. Adam liked him. But he didn’t have any of the fire that Ronan had, he didn’t make Adam burn when they kissed. 

And maybe that was a good thing, Adam tried to rationalize. Maybe he didn’t need the flames, maybe he needed something more like calm water. 

That was what he told himself at least. 

A few weeks passed, Thanksgiving was coming up and Adam started to think about plans with Sam, and whether he should invite Chris. They’d been on four dates total but hadn’t slept together yet. They hadn’t discussed being exclusive and Adam didn’t know if Chris was dating anyone else and he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He had asked Sam about inviting Chris and she had shrugged then asked if she could watch TV. Adam spent the next hour trying to convince himself to call and invite Chris. Sam seemed to like him fine, mostly because he bought her ice cream the first time they met. She still loved to talk about Ronan at home, always going on about something funny he said or what they were learning. It tugged Adam’s heartstrings, to hear how much Sam loved Ronan, how comfortable she was with him. He knew that, given the option, Sam would have picked Ronan over Chris in a heartbeat. 

But that was just it, Ronan wasn’t an option, Adam reminded himself. He needed to stop comparing Chris to Ronan because it wasn’t fair to anyone. He had ruined whatever might have happened with Ronan. He was still trying to accept that. 

The week before Thanksgiving was conferences at Sam’s school. Martha had agreed to go to Sam’s alone, after Adam made up an excuse about why he couldn’t go. Even if things weren’t weird with Ronan he wouldn’t want to go. He didn’t see the point in talking about how a five year old was doing. Sam wasn’t trying to hurt other kids and she knew the alphabet. As far as Adam was concerned she was doing fine. 

Martha, on the other hand, wanted to hear everything about Sam and had a list of questions as long as his arm to ask Ronan. She was prepared. And she didn’t have the burning desire to stare at the teacher’s lips or his forearms. It worked out better for everyone. 

The day before conferences Martha called. Before answering he quickly ran through the list of reasons that she could be calling- he didn’t think he had forgotten anything or failed to tell her something. He had Sam that weekend, it was possible that Martha wanted her for some nearly forgotten event. He hoped that was it. 

“Hello?” 

“Adam, hi.” Her voice was sweet and he knew that she wanted a favor. “How are you?” 

“Fine. What do you need?” He had had a long day at work, another project had been dumped on his lap and he didn’t feel like exchanging pleasantries.  

She sputtered, pretending that she just called to talk but eventually got to the point. “Tomorrow is Sam’s conference.”

“I’m aware.” He opened a take out container from last week and smelled it before quickly putting it back. No good. 

“Well Rose won concert tickets for a band that I really want to see, been dying to see really, and she invited me! So I was hoping, maybe, you could move your date and go to the conferences?”

His answer was short. “No.” He’d forgotten that that was his excuse, that Chris had planned something for him but he was sticking to it.

She huffed. “Adam, really, you’re being unreasonable. This concert is a once in a lifetime chance! Just move your date. Come on!”

“No.”

“Adam!” He could hear the anger building in her voice. She often got like this when she didn’t get her way. She would pout and stomp her foot. But he couldn’t give in. Being alone in a room with Ronan would be pure hell. She continued, “I really want to go to this. Can’t you do this for me? What if I took Sam on Thanksgiving?”

“No Martha.” 

She continued to wheedle him, trying to wear him down. Normally he would have given in, just to get her off the phone but he was determined. 

Until, ten minutes in, she hit on something he wanted. Henry and Noah had offered to take him and Sam to their cabin in January for a long weekend but it was her weekend with Sam.  When he’d asked she’d refused to trade with him. Not really giving a reason but adamant al the same. Now, she offered to let him have Sam for the weekend. That was when he broke- how bad could it be? It’d be awkward, sure, but he could be in and out in 15 minutes. He was sure of it. He wanted to take Sam on vacation for once, he never got to and she loved her weird uncles. Martha was thrilled, she offered to have the sitter come to his house instead and to pay for it. 

The next day he was nearly late, spending far too long picking out an outfit that looked nice but didn’t look like he was trying to look nice. Then he’d spent ten minutes telling himself it didn’t matter. And another five wondering if he really had to go to this. But if he didn’t he was sure Martha would find out and not let him take Sam so eventually he forced himself to kiss Sam’s forehead and leave. 

When he arrive the school was dark and there were barely in cars in the lot. He took the familiar path to Ronan’s room, half convinced that Ronan would just kick him out when he arrived. Adam wouldn’t blame him. He’d been feeling guilty since running off but now, walking into Ronan’s room, it hit him like a tidal wave. He had behaved terribly. He owned Ronan an apology. 

He didn’t see Ronan at first, just the room, only the front half of the lights on. “Hello?” He called. 

“Oh sorry, I thought I had-” Ronan came out of the small closest, holding a box. Seeing Adam he frowned. “I thought your ex was coming.”

“She was. She had a, uh, concert. So I’m here.” Adam explained, realizing that it sounded like he had orchestrated it so he could be there. Ronan was watching him like a trapped racoon, skeptical and looking for any exit. 

They watched each other, both wary, until Adam sighed, rubbing a hand on his neck. Then he said what he should have said weeks ago. “I’m sorry. I- I fucked up. That night I-” He was going to say more, maybe try to explain himself but Ronan grunted and shook his head, indicating that he didn’t want to talk about this. He sat at his desk and motioned for Adam to sit across from him.

“Samantha is doing well.” He said, handing Adam a folder. “She’s made some friends, starting to read, good at math.” He gave a half hearted shrug. “I don’t have any concerns for her. Do you have any questions?” 

Ronan hadn’t looked at him. Adam didn’t blame him. It was awkward, being here. He shook his head. “No, I don’t.” He stood to leave and Ronan turned to a drawer in his desk, rummaging around. 

Adam turned as he reached the door, unable to stop himself from adding more to his apology. “It’s not that I don’t like you. That night, I left because I do like you. Fuck Ronan, I like you so much. And I fucked it up by kissing you. What we had, it was working until we kissed. And then I couldn’t imagine not kissing you anymore, even though I know I’m not allowed to imagine that.” Even now Adam had to stop himself from looking at Ronan’s lips. “I panicked. I’m not good at this shit. Especially when I really like someone. And I like you, a lot. I don’t know how to handle any of this but I know that I definitely handled it wrong. That’s it. I’m sorry.” 

Finally, slowly, Ronan looked up at him. His voice was cold. “I feel the same you know. But I didn’t run.” 

Adam flinched. He deserved that. “You’re right, I guess you’re a better person than me.” 

“Damn right.” The words were harsh but Adam saw a smile playing at Ronan’s lips. He relaxed slightly, knowing that he was forgiven, whether or not he deserved it. Ronan didn't add anything else. 

“I’ll go. I just had to say that.” Adam turned, walking down the hall and back to his car. He got home and paid the babysitter. He spend the rest of the night going over the folder with Sam, having her explain what she had been working on and going over the papers with him. It wasn’t the conference Martha had wanted but it was perfect for him. He felt better about Ronan. He wasn’t over him, far from it, but at least he didn’t think that Ronan hated him anymore. 

After putting Sam to bed he grabbed his book, planning to read until he was tired. And he did, until his phone distracted him. Glancing down he saw it was a text from a number he didn’t have programmed in. 

_ ‘I’m not good at being the better person’  _

Adam furrowed his brows, trying to figure out who it could be. 

_ ‘Ask me to come over.’  _

Adam picked up his phone, texting back,  _ ‘Who is this?’ _

The reply was immediate. _ ‘Ronan you idiot. I got your number from the school directory.’  _

Adam didn’t reply, rereading the texts several times. 

_ ‘Ask me.’ _ Ronan sent again. 

Adam’s fingers shook as he typed. He knew this was a bad idea, that he should just ignore these texts, but he couldn’t do it. Not when Ronan was offering himself. 

_ ‘Come over’  _ he typed, adding his address. 

_ ‘Since you asked.’ _

Adam waited a minute but Ronan didn’t type anything else. He stood, wandering around his house while he waited. He was only about ten minutes from the school but didn’t know if Ronan was leaving immediately. He couldn’t quite believe that Ronan was on his way. Part of him was convinced that Ronan was coming over to yell at him. To tell him off for being an ass. Adam wouldn’t blame him if that was the reason. But that wasn’t how the texts read. The way they read… heat pooled in his stomach to even think about it. 

After what felt like forever (but was likely only about fifteen minutes) his doorbell rang. Adam opened it, somehow slightly surprised to see Ronan on the other side. 

“Want to invite me in?” He asked when Adam didn’t speak.

He nodded, “Come in.” 

Ronan entered, taking off his leather jacket and hanging it up. “You house looks the same as all the others. It was fucking hard to find.”

“Sorry.” He couldn’t get over how strange it was to have Ronan in his house. It was  like someone had taken a clipping from a biker magazine and slapped it on the page of a Better Homes and Gardens. Ronan seemed awkward too, scowling at Adam’s furniture and pictures. 

Finally Adam blurted out, “Why are you here?”  

Ronan scowled at him, seeming displease that Adam asked. “You aren’t this dumb.”

“Do you want to sleep together?” He asked, feeling stupid for saying the words out loud but he needed to know. He wanted them to be on the same page.  

Ronan leaned against his wall. “Do you?” 

Adam nodded. He did. He wanted Ronan’s lips on him again, wanted to be inside him. He’d wanted it for months.

Ronan licked his lips, not bothering to hide the fact that he was staring at Adam. “Me too.”

It took all of his self control not to rush Ronan then but he wasn’t done with his questions. “But your job.” He said. “And Sam.” 

“We’d have to keep it a secret.” Ronan agreed. “At least for school. It’s up to you about Sam.”

Adam thought for a moment. “She really adores you.” He got a genuine smile out of Ronan at this. “I think it would be okay for her.” Adam would tell her right away but eventually, when he did, he knew she’d be excited.  “Do you want that? The secret?” He asked. So much more of this was on Ronan than him. 

The other man nodded. “I want you.” Adam was surprised how much it sounded like a confession, like something that he didn’t want to admit. He wondered, briefly, if Ronan was the type to not let himself want much.  

“I want you too.” Adam admitted. It made him suddenly feel lighter. “I’m sorry I ran.” 

Ronan smirked. “You can make it up to me.” 

That was all he needed. Adam rushed to Ronan, connecting their lips and pushing Ronan into the wall. The other man’s lips parted and Adam dove in, tasting stale coffee as he twined their tongues. It wasn’t like Halloween, where part of him had been worried or scared they’d be caught, or when he’d first kissed Ronan, without knowing who he was. This was so much better. This felt like sucking in that first breath of air after emerging from the water. He couldn’t get enough of it, his hands started roaming over Ronan’s sides and chest. Ronan groaned into his mouth, his hands in Adam’s hair, angling his head. 

They stayed like that, Adam pressed against Ronan, enjoying how Ronan felt under him. Then Adam broke the kiss to move to Ronan’s neck, licking up along his Adam’s apple and kissing the sensitive skin. Adam wanted to memorize every sound Ronan made. 

Ronan groaned as Adam nipped him lightly. “I swear to god Parrish if you disappear again after I’m flunking Sam.” 

“You’ll just be stuck with me for another year then.” Adam said between kisses. Then he added, “And I won’t. I swear.” He couldn’t imagine leaving Ronan now, not when he’d been struggling against this for months. He was giving in, 100%, as long as Ronan would have him. 

“Good.” Ronan’s hands roamed down, untucking Adam’s shirt and running them along his back. Ronan’s hands were cold from outside and he could feel each finger as it pressed into him. He loved it. It made this feel so much more real, like it was really happening. Especially as Ronan arched into him, their growing erections rubbing together. Now both groaned. Adam slipped a leg between Ronan’s, letting him moved against it, trying to provide some friction. Ronan’s head was thrown back and he moaned as Adam attached his lips to the junction of Ronan’s neck and shoulder, suckin lightly.

Through his haze he remembered that Sam was home. It was unlikely she’d wake up but he didn’t her want to walk downstairs to this. “Come to my bedroom.” He whispered in Ronan’s neck. 

“Awfully presumptuous of you.” Ronan said. Adam rolled his eyes and took Ronan’s hand, tugging him to the bedroom. Luckily, his was on the first floor and Sam’s was upstairs, there was no chance of her hearing them. 

As soon as the door closed they were back on each other, Adam pulled off Ronan’s shirt and ran his hands over his chest. He wanted to memorize every line and bump. His hand grazed a nipple and Ronan arched into it, closing his eyes. As Adam played with one, watching for more reactions, Ronan took one of Adam’s hands, sucking on his fingers. 

“Fuck.” Adam exhaled, overcome with lust and desire. “I want to fuck you. So much.” Ronan swirled his tongue over Adam’s fingers and he groaned, feeling himself growing harder. 

“Get to it.” Ronan said, pulling Adam’s fingers from his mouth and smirking. Adam covered it with a kiss before they pulled apart, both removing their clothes gracelessly. 

They stood in front of each other and Adam paused to admire Ronan, all hard lines and shadows. He ran a finger along the V of Ronan’s hip, watching as his dick gave a twitch. 

“You’re sure about this?” Adam asked, looking into Ronan’s eyes. “This can’t be a one time thing for me.” He couldn’t do that again, especially not with him. He knew that Ronan was taking more of a risk, he could lose his job from this. He wanted Ronan to be certain. 

Ronan nodded firmly. “Are you?” 

“Yes.” He said before kissing Ronan and pressing their bodies back together. Their erections were pushed together and both groaned. Adam couldn’t wait any longer. Carefully, he pushed Ronan to the bed then went to his nightstand, grabbing the lube and a condom. 

“Well you’re awfully ready,” Ronan observed, propping himself up on his elbows and watching, his tone not quite the joking one he probably intended. 

“It’s more for a hope than a reality.” Adam admitted and Ronan seemed to relaxed, lying back down. “Didn’t take you for the jealous type.” Adam said as he poured the lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up. 

“Why? Because of my badass exterior?” The other man asked then hissed as Adam pressed the tip of his finger in. “Fuck. Be gentle, I’m delicate.”

Adam chuckled, but paused his movement, pulling out and massaging the furl of muscle before going any further. “You called yourself a badass and delicate in the same breath.” He said, running his other hand along Ronan’s leg, trying to relax him. 

“A man can be both.” Adam chuckled, leaning over and kissing along Ronan’s leg, from his knee to his groin. Then he pressed kisses into Ronan’s hip. Finally, Adam felt Ronan relaxing under his touch. 

“Okay, keep going.” Ronan said. 

Slowly, Adam pressed the finger in, watching Ronan’s reaction shift from pain to pleasure as he did. “Fuckkkk,” Ronan breathed as Adam started to push in and out. He watched Ronan’s stomach, how his breath went. He watched Ronan’s expression, how how eyebrows were furrowed and then how his lips parted as he relaxed. He loved it, all of it. 

“Another one.” Ronan said, breaking Adam from his reverie. He added a second, still soaking in Ronan and his reactions. He hadn’t expected to be this turned on from opening Ronan up, usually it just felt like a prelude step, but he was entranced. It was a turn on, to watch how deeply Ronan was affected by just his fingers. It made him want Ronan even more. 

He bent down, pressing more kisses Ronan’s hips then thighs. He slowly moved to his erection, taking the head in his mouth. Ronan gasped as Adam’s lips covered him. Gently, Adam added a third finger, sliding it in as he pushed his lips down. Ronan groaned loudly, “Shit, Fuck Parrish. Yes, like that.” 

Adam smiled, he hadn't expected Ronan to talk in bed but he liked it. Crooking his fingers he hit Ronan’s prostate, causing him to buck into Adam’s mouth. He’d been expecting it and moved with it, trying to keep things as good for Ronan as he could. He slid his mouth over Ronan, careful to keep it slow and even.

“Fuck me already.” Ronan finally said. His voice was raspy and wrecked.

Adam pulled off of Ronan and grabbed the condom. “So needy.” He joked but he wasn’t surprised that his voice sounded the same. He rolled on the condom and paused, debating about asking Ronan one last time if he was sure but suddenly Ronan reached out and grabbed Adam’s neck, pulling him into a long kiss and Adam knew he didn’t need to ask. 

When Ronan let go Adam aligned himself, slowly pushing in until he bottomed out. Ronan exhaled with a hiss as he did then Adam waited for him to adjust. Ronan’s hands were gripping the bed sheets, nearly white knuckled. Adam took one and kissed his knuckles, willing Ronan to relax. It distracted him from how much he wanted to thrust. Every part of him screamed to thrust but he waited. 

“Move.” Ronan directed.

Adam started to pulse his hips, both moaning loudly as he did. His hands landed on Ronan’s knees, pushing them open. He watched Rona  but soon it wasn’t enough to watch, he wanted to feel Ronan too. So, pushing Ronan higher on the bed Adam crawled on and laid over him, kissing him hard. He pushed Ronan’s knees up, aiming for the best angle for both of them. 

“You feel amazing.” Adam whispered into Ronan’s neck, his hands still holding Ronan’s legs. He pressed a kiss there, feeling almost overwhelmed by the sensation of Ronan clenched around him. He hadn’t slept with anyone since Ronan but it wasn’t just that. It was that this was Ronan, the man he’d been dreaming about for months. 

“You sweet talker.” Ronan grunted, one of his hands finding Adam’s chin, jerking it back up for another long kiss. Their teeth clashed but neither cared, too lost in the moment. 

Ronan’s hands skimmed Adam’s back, running over it until Adam started thrusting harder. Then his hands just gripped his shoulder blades, his head thrown back as he huffed out breaths followed by several ‘Fuck’s’ and ‘Yes’’ He grabbed Ronan’s erection, feeling how close he was, and started to stroke. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna-” Ronan started and Adam felt him shudder as he came, painting both of them. Adam wasn’t far behind, grunting as his orgasm ripped through him. 

Adam resisted collapsing on Ronan and instead pulled out and tied the condom, tossing it in the garbage. Then he grabbed a tissue and cleaned them both up. Only after did he let himself fall next to Ronan, face down on the bed. He felt Ronan shift and light kisses on his shoulders. 

“That was good.” Adam said, turning to look at Ronan. He was propped on an elbow, watching Adam. He shrugged and Adam flipped over onto his back, hitting him playfully. “You’re an ass you know.”

“I’m your ass now.” Ronan said, laying so his tattoo was on display. Adam leaned against him, tracing it with his finger. He had only seen tendrils of it and now he looked at the whole thing, admiring how it moved as Ronan breathed. They didn’t talk, letting a comfortable silence cover the room. Adam could see the hint of a smile on Ronan’s lips and knew he was still awake. 

“Don’t fall asleep, I’m not quite ready to explain that to Sam.” Adam said, kissing him quickly. 

“I won’t.” Ronan said as his hand reached out for Adam, roughly pulling him close and turning so he could cuddle Adam. Adam wanted to make a joke about Ronan being a snuggler  but he was honestly too happy to be in the man’s arms. He moved in closer, breathing in the musky smell of Ronan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry almost Christmas if you celebrate. Enjoy some smut :)


End file.
